Message Sent
by 8027lover7280
Summary: A short drabble about a peculiar confession...through text messages. 8027


**Title: Message Sent**

**Summary: A short drabble about a peculiar confession...through text messages. 8027**

**WARNING: The misspelled and jumbled words from the messages are intentional, as it's not possible to 'stutter' in a message xD. So Tsuna jumbles the words together in nervousness.**

**Hi everyone! Just a small drabble that I wanted to add before 2013! Actually I had written this some time ago but couldn't find a way to make it longer .-. so a drabble it is!**

**EDIT: Forgot to add: This fic is dedicated to Yatsu-senpai (ilYamaTsuna7227li ) for being such an amazing senpai and person and to MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever for leaving such an amazing and long and amazing review on my other story, it really made me happy :D  
**

* * *

It all started with a message.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was playing with his phone; he kept typing and erasing the exact same three words over and over again. Three words he knew he would never have the courage to say.

As he was about to erase the message again, he bumped into Reborn, who swiftly hit him and snatched the phone from him.

"O-oi! Reborn!" Tsuna panicked, trying to get both his balance and phone back.

"Hmm? A love confession?" The teen blushed and started stuttering. Reborn ignored him, keeping the device away from his hands. "There I helped you." He said as he tossed the phone back.

"Wha-?" Tsuna almost dropped the cellphone in surprise. The same three words stared at him as they tended to do.

**I love you.**

"Reborn, what did-?" Just then his phone buzzed and a small alert appeared briefly:

**Message sent**

"REBORN! What-what-whatdidyoudo? !?" Tsuna panicked. He looked at the phone. Then at Reborn. Then back at his shaking phone.

"I told you already, I helped you." He answered nonchalantly.

"Hiiiee! How can this be of any help?" Tsuna then realized he could make it alright if he sent another message. With sweaty fingers he started typing an answer but he lost hold of it when it gave a short ring and shook. The device clattered on the floor and before Tsuna could do something about it, Reborn picked it up and read the message. He arched an eyebrow and handed it to the owner.

**Hahaha, thanks, but,  
who are you?**

Tsuna wanted to sigh both in relief and in exasperation. He was fortunate the other didn't know his phone number. Now it would be easier to feign surprise and say that he had gotten the wrong…number…?

_Where's my phone?_

After looking at his hand and the underside of it —just to make sure —, he looked to the floor and then to the sides just to see his evil tutor pressing the 'send' button.

"Reborn!" Said hitman tossed the phone back to Tsuna once more. Tsuna was about to ask him what he had done when the object buzzed again in his hands:

**Oh, hi Tsuna! :D**

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. He stared at the screen before realizing he had to text back to "clear" the misunderstanding.

**I'm sorry, I got the  
wrong number.**

The teen's fingers didn't take more than a few seconds to type the message. Half a heartbeat _after _he had sent it he received a reply.

**I think I love you too : )**

Tsuna's mind reached a halt. He did a double take.

Yamamoto had said that he…loved him too?

And he had sent another message that said it wasn't for him.

He wanted to die. And apparently so did the other teen.

**This is awkward. Sorry**

_Oh. God. Why? ! _Tsuna was screaming in his mind but then paused. Yamamoto apparently _loved _him too —Tsuna blushed —and he had confessed already…

"…" Tsuna froze. _If I….maybe… _He spun around and started running as he yelled to no one in particular "Wait!"

* * *

Yamamoto was covering his face with his hand, cellphone at the other hand.

He felt awkward. And stupid. And … he didn't know what else.

"why did it had to be like this? I'm an idiot." _He obviously likes that Sasagawa girl, of course he wouldn't be texting _me_. I bet he doesn't even _know_ my number. Now he'll feel weird being near me and-_

He sighed again.

_I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Yamamoto wasn't exactly unpopular so he had had his share of confessions, so he had took this one —as unusual as a phone confession could be — with a closed heart and happy smile. He was going to reject it of course, the one he loved wasn't about to confess to him, so he had kept quietly honest to his himself, he didn't want to go out with someone without feelings.

But anyways, just to be polite —and to probably add her to his contacts— he had asked for a name. He nearly chocked, tripped and fainted, all at the same time when his response came:

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Was it really him? Had his _crush _—yes, crush— actually _confessed _to him? Yamamoto couldn't believe his luck.

Hoping it wasn't a joke —not that Tsuna was capable of something this cruel, that, Yamamoto knew— he started texting back with clumsy fingers.

He felt it was a rather crude way of doing it, but if he didn't answer, perhaps the brunet would take it the wrong way. With his heart beating erratically against his rib cage, he pressed the 'send' button.

**Message sent**

He heaved a sigh, but it got stuck in his throat when his phone rang once: a new message.

**1 New Message**

**.**

**I'm sorry, I got the  
wrong number.**

Yamamoto felt his heart literally stop. He stared at the screen, emotion and blood fleeing his face. His mouth twitched as he slumped back on the bench he was on. His numb mind suddenly raced and Yamamoto created a new message. His fingers hovered over the keyboard and he doubted.

He was about to send a 'joking, who're you confessing to?' or something along those lines but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Neither to lie to Tsuna nor to himself. Sighing heavily he wrote instead how he was feeling right now: awkward. He also apologized quickly.

That's how he got to his current situation.

* * *

Yamamoto heard hurried footsteps but he paid no mind. He was putting his equipment away, trying to clear his mind. However Yamamoto dropped his bag surprised when a body skidded inside the room but crashed into the first rows of locker with the momentum. The baseball fan was even more surprised at seeing a mop of brown. _It couldn't be-_

"Yama-Yama-!" A flustered brunet called blindly as he started to get up but when he locked eyes with the taller teen he blushed furiously and looked to the floor in silence.

"Tsu…na?" Were Yamamoto's eyes fooling him? Was the brunet really here?

_Why? _Yamamoto thought panicking. He gave two steps back as he eyed the other warily. Tsuna looked up briefly and at seeing Yamamoto backing he pursed his lips as he looked down again. Yamamoto thought he saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "…Tsuna why-? Why are you here?" He finally asked. His chest hurt and he had trouble breathing. The brunet swallowed, opened his mouth and looked at him. When he looked at the other in the eye, panic showed in his face and he hid behind a locker.

_I guess to reject me properly. _Yamamoto thought sadly. Well, Tsuna was just like that, he would do his best to make others at ease. Even when rejecting someone as it seems. _Perhaps he feels guilty he answered that way…_ He pulled a sad but tender smile. _That's just one reason I love you so much Tsuna._

But his train of thought stopped when he heard a single ring. He looked down, not sure of what it was when he looked at his hand. _Oh right, my phone. _He thought blankly. He opened the new message and he paused. It was from Tsuna.

**II can't face you. I'm too  
embarrassed. Sorry.**

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked puzzled. Why did he send a message? He gave a few steps forward but his phone rang again.

**Stop!**

"What are you doing Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, looking at the red ears of the brunet— he was giving his back to him. He watched, amused despite himself how the teen typed fast in his own phone.

**Do you mind if I tell  
you through messages?**

"You're already doing it." He pointed out chuckling nervously. "I don't mind."

**I was playing with my  
phone when I bumped  
into Reborn**

"Tsuna, I'm honestly lost. " _And I don't think I can hold it together much longer._

**There was a  
misunderstanding.**

"Oh" Yamamoto muttered without breath. Well, it was too good to be true after all. Tsuna gasped and Yamamoto read the next message:

**Wait, let me finish!**

Yamamoto doubted.

**Please.**

"Hurry it up then." Yamamoto said weakly

**Reborn snatched my  
phone away and sent  
the message that was  
there.**

"Huh? Then-"

**You replied and  
Reborn answered  
again. Then**

The message got cut.

**I panicked and I tried **  
**to ssave myselfby lying.**

Yamamoto re-read the message and looked at Tsuna. The brunet was typing something again.

"You couldn't mean-?"

Tsuna slid his phone towards him as he buried his head in his arms, which were hugging his knees.

**I love you. I really  
do**

Yamamoto's brain stopped working. Tsuna…loved…him? It really wasn't a one-sided love? He _really _couldn't believe that. But then he saw the small, curled up brunet and a tender smile appeared on his lips. He stepped forward and enveloped the teen in his arms. He was blushing too as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of the other.

"Tsuna…I love you so much." Tsuna squirmed in the bone-crushing hug. "Please Tsuna, can you tell me that too? Please?"

"I-I love you Ya-Yamamoto" Tsuna whispered shyly at last. Yamamoto felt like crying out of pure joy.

...

That had been the beginning of a sweet and shy relationship.

* * *

**A/N So how was it? Pretty short huh? I know.**

**I would like to turn it into a drabble series or something like that but I would need ideas (Which I dont have, hence this) so any suggestion would be really appreciated.  
**

**And well, thanks again for taking the time to read this and have a Happy New Year! :D  
**

**PD Reviews are very much appreciated. See you!  
**

**PDD. This is Naruto-related.  
**

**I once read a really sweet Naruto fic that I've been wanting to find but have been unable to. It was about Naruto speaking to the moon through his window at night about how lonely he felt and Sasuke eavesdrops and ends up realizing how different Naruto really is. I dont really remember but I think it was SasuNaru (in a romantic way I mean) so if anyone knows of this fic please tell me.  
**


End file.
